


someday he'll have everything, even a pretty guy like you

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: writing exercises [8]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Writing Exercise, if you squint rev x hubris, squint VERY hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: (code monkey - jonathan coulton)
Relationships: Hubris d'Obscene/Reverend Robot Apocalypse
Series: writing exercises [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113





	someday he'll have everything, even a pretty guy like you

"I don't often get the chance to talk to someone like you," Reverend Apocalypse murmured. His eyes scanned over Hubris like a metal detector, despite not seeming to be analyzing anything in particular.

Hubris recoiled and kept himself small. Right now was hardly the time to keep up his headstrong attitude. "And what does it mean to you, peasant? I... I am powerful. I highly suggest you let me leave here now."

The reverend beamed, clapping Hubris on the shoulder. "And why would I? Come along! I can make us tea, we can have a chat!"

"...That doesn't sound awful."


End file.
